


Fucked by Fear: The Stranger

by comic_books_and_bars, Ptarantula



Series: Fucked by Fear [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: AU Canon Divergence, Canon Asexual Character, Crying, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dildos, Do Not Archive, Edging, Graphic Sexual Assault, Humiliation, It's pretty much all edging, Jon wants to go home, Kidnapping, Mannequin, Mindfuck, Nikola doesn't know how to fuck, Other, Pegging, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Rough Sex, Sexual Torture, Shaving, Threats of Violence, Trans Character, Transgender Author, Vaginal Sex, asexual author, female terminology for transmale genitalia, gratuitous use of the word moist, inappropriate caretaking, mention of skinning, or two, roleplay turned fic, so much lotion, there's a ruined orgasm, too much lotion, trans!Jon, voyeurism sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23412520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comic_books_and_bars/pseuds/comic_books_and_bars, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ptarantula/pseuds/Ptarantula
Summary: Nikola kidnaps Jon. Jon gets lotioned all over. ALL OVER.***“That one there’s for putting the moisturizer in, and the other ones for spreading it around.”“Do I just push it in and move it around?” Nikola asked, fiddling around in the bag.“Shopkeep recommended wearin’ it, he did. Said it’d give you more power.”“There’s a strap inside the purple box. Adjustable.”
Relationships: Nikola Orsinov/Jonathan Sims
Series: Fucked by Fear [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678831
Comments: 8
Kudos: 102





	1. Skincare Regimen

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Jon. No rest for the Archivist.
> 
> Following the plot - not too long after getting out of the hospital, Jon gets kidnapped. Again.
> 
> His skin's never been better.

“...Ooh, also, do you have a preferred brand of lotion? Because you _have not been_ taking care of your skin, and we really do need it in better shape before we **peel** you.”

Jon tried to fight down his panic by cursing the thing through his gag. It paid him no mind.

“Alright, I’ll just ask them to pick up a selection,” the thing answered flippantly as it left him to stew in his own terror.

\------

Jon was still having something of a gagged panic attack when he was alerted by the tape recorder clicking to life beside him. He groaned low in his throat. What had triggered the damn thing?

Maybe he had just tapped it without realizing.

No. Something was coming. He could hear the footfalls.

It was the mannequin thing - Nikola. It had a small shopping bag and a basin of water. As it approached, it ‘eyed’ the tape recorder with its blank, plastic face.

“Ohhh, there’s our good friend _Elias_ again! Hello, _Elias_!” It waved. “Can I call you _Elias_?”

Jon made a big show of rolling his eyes.

“Well, you are just in time for your little Archivist’s **first** bath! How _exciting_!! We’re going to get that grubby, dry skin of yours in tip top condition now. Won’t that be _nice_?”

Jon grunted his disapproval with some muffled but particularly choice words.

Not keen to figure out what this bathing affair would entail, he tried to wiggle out of his bonds. No such luck, but he did make a good show of it.

Nikola laughed as only a mannequin with a stolen voice box could, “oh, Archivist, don’t be silly! You can’t get away - you’re all tied up!”

Nikola plucked free a couple of ropes, allowing Jon to fall face first out of the chair. Once he was splayed on the floor, Nikola pulled him up a bit so they were eye to... blank, plastic face.

“I’d stay still for this part if I were you,” it informed him, bright and almost conspiratorial. Then Jon saw that it had a knife.

He froze, eyes fixed on the blade. He made a quizzical and only mildly terrified noise. The meaning was a clear ‘what’s that for!?’

Nikola followed his gaze with the tilt of its head, “oh! This? This isn’t to skin you, silly! That would be far too messy and your poor, dry skin-! Oh, I can’t bear to think about what it would do to your skin!”

It slipped the blade under his shirt and sliced the garment clean off, “this is for your clothes!”

The noise Jon produced then could only be described as one of supreme exasperation. Honestly what was it with cults and slicing his clothes to ribbons? What’s worse was that these clothes weren’t even his! They were Georgie’s.

The ‘What the Ghost’ shirt lay pathetically on the ground near him in such a way as to perfectly mirror his own future situation. Helpless and cut to slivers he supposed.

Nikola went for the trousers next, but Jon squirmed away. Nikola paused.

“Well, okay, but you’ll have to behave!” It untied his feet to shimmy the trousers and, distressingly, the pants down his legs. Socks and shoes followed until Jon was nude and shivering under the stare of the wax works.

“Oh my, Elias - can I call you Elias? - you’ve not fed this one very well either! He is so small!!” Nikola poked his legs apart, “and, my, what a surprise! This one doesn’t have one of those dangly-jangly bits. Did you know that? Must have done.”

Jon was struck so dumb by the use of ‘dangly-jangly bits’ that he didn’t even have time to process the fact that he could very well try to run now. Though, to be fair, his legs were cramped up from being immobilised so long.

Nikola clapped its hands together, “there we go! Now, you’ll remember - he can’t SEE you, so let’s describe as we go, shall we?”

The creature forced Jon back into the chair and then began to scrub at him with an admittedly very soft and warm washcloth. He was systematically soaped and rinsed all over.

The entire washing process was both embarrassing and more pleasant than it had any right to be. Jon didn’t partake in many creature comforts, but bathing was one he particularly enjoyed when he made it home from the office.

So, the sensation of someone else bathing him was oddly stimulating. It would be more so if he weren’t being basically groomed like a favourite cow for its hide.

“Now, **my** Archivist is sitting completely nude, hands tied and gagged, in a chair and I am **washing** him gently so as not to damage his poor skin! Next, we are going to lotion him **_all_** over so he’s nice and stretchy when we are ready to skin him.”

It looked him over while squirting an obscene amount of lotion onto its plastic hands, “we will need something special for **that** , though. Suppose I’ll need to send those two out again.”

It began to smother Jon in lotion. He noted that the scent was astringent, probably green tea or some such other expensive ingredient.

The lotioning was less pleasurable as Nicola was apparently not one for proper massage techniques and it left him feeling... moist. It’s hands were unyielding plastic, so the only way that the lotion would go away was if Jon’s rough and unyielding skin decided to soak it up.

Nikola also didn’t shy away from rubbing slick lotion into Jon’s nipples, the hollows of his throat and collarbone, and even against his still sore arsehole.

“There we are! All nice and moisturized. How are you feeling?”

Jon squirmed uncomfortably, his body sliding on the chair a bit. His arse cheeks and legs slid against themselves in a wholly unappealing fashion. Like someone had made an utter mess of him, a sensation all too recent to cause anything but disgust.

He cringed visibly and gave a pathetic, beseeching whine.

“Good!”

Nikola reached into the shopping bag, producing a package of women’s razors and foaming shave gel.

“Now, onto the next bit!”

Jon complained loudly and shifted quite a lot. He had a very good idea what she planned to do with those razors and he was not here for it. The last time he shaved his body hair he ended up with razor burn and ingrown hairs.

Which... might actually be a good thing considering they were going to attempt to skin him at some point and wanted his skin perfect. It would take quite some time to correct that.

The hair on his legs was thick and coarse and would likely require multiple sweeps to properly complete the job unless Nikola had an electric trimmer in it’s bag. Unlikely.

That also, unfortunately, meant that they would be there for quite some time as Nikola shaved the same spots again and again. _Lovely_.

It daintily smoothed the foam over Jon’s legs to begin before delicately and carefully shaving each foot and ankle.

It was cold in the wax museum basement and Jon could swear every single hair stood at attention only to be sheared off.

“Now, I am **shaving** him. He is _very hairy_ , this Archivist! Unsightly hairs **all over**!”

Jon was actively trembling by the time it got even halfway up his calves. The gentle scrape of the razor was causing jolts of sensation to travel up his legs and settle around his stomach and nethers.

Honestly, the last thing he needed was to develop a shaving fetish!

The mannequin seemed to notice, but didn’t comment until it worked it’s way up his slim thighs.

“My, aren’t we _trembling_ ,” It smoothed foamy lotion all over before tending to his knees with care.

“Are we _scared_ , Archivist?”

It tapped between his legs with the flat side of the razor, “or **excited**?”

Jon was careful not to jerk away. Flat bit or not, he wasn’t keen on having razors there.

He made what he hoped was a convincing dismissive noise, forcing his shoulders not to tense. If it inspected too closely or had any olfactory senses it might notice how wet he’d become.

It went back to his legs, working each over multiple times and swishing the razor in the water basin after each pass. Soon, it was shaving the sensitive flesh high up on his inner thighs.

Nikola forced his legs apart more and stroked foaming lotion gently over Jon’s arse and labia.

“ _This part_ is hairy too,” it scolded. “We’ll just have to **fix** that.”

Jon tensed up immediately, hips jerking away as much as was possible given his still being tied.

Jon’s panic response unhelpfully suggested that he could kick, his legs were free and he might get one or two satisfying blows in before Nikola got control of him again. The logical part of his brain dismissed that course of action because that would gain him nothing. He would still be tied and at the mercy of a monster.

Nikola teased, singsong, “I wouldn’t struggle too much if I were you. _Delicate_ skin, here.”

It used one firm plastic hand to shift Jon’s labia around, stretching them so the razor could do its job without slicing the skin.

The thing about plastic is that for the most part it doesn’t have good traction on slippery surfaces. Jon was by now well and truly slick. Glistening even. So, anytime it needed to adjust its grip to a new bit of labia, it was quite slippery and took multiple attempts to get a firm grasp.

Jon was paying rapt, terrified attention to the shaving process. Like watching a car wreck, it was terribly mesmerising.

Nikola proved to be extremely dexterous, even if it did end up petting between his labia more than once. Accidentally. Jon was almost sure it was accidental. Had to be, for his sanity.

Things got easier when Nikola shaved his arse, running the razor over and between the cheeks with care.

“There! Half of you - all _clean_!”

It moved on to shave his arms, back, and front. Finally, his face was shaved. The mannequin paid no more mind to his slick cunt or throbbing cock. It merely put his trousers back on him, tied him to the chair, and flung a blanket around his upper body.

Cold skin tended towards chapping.

Jon was left to his thoughts, squirming uncomfortably against the arousal that threatened to break his resolve. He’d been horny before, of course he had. Prior to his last encounter with the sensation, he’d always been able to resist the urge to actually do something about it.

This was different though, now he was UNABLE to do anything about it as opposed to unwilling.

What was happening to him? It wasn’t as it he had suddenly stopped finding sex to be a rather distasteful and awkward affair...

Fuck.

Jon found that he could move against the chair just so, but it wasn’t enough friction to really help his situation any. It just made him slicker and more needy. He did his best to hold still instead.


	2. Internal Medicine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon thought that a bit of shaving and lotion would be the worst of it. 
> 
> Jon was wrong.

It was hours before anyone came back to check on him.

When they did, it was Nikola with more shopping bags. These were flat black plastic and the creature was looking back over its shoulder to Breekon and Hope tailing along at a distance.

“That one there’s for putting the moisturizer in, and the other ones for spreading it around.”

“Do I just push it in and move it around?” Nikola asked, fiddling around in the bag.

“Shopkeep recommended wearin’ it, he did. Said it’d give you more power.”

“There’s a strap inside the purple box. Adjustable.”

Jon had been dozing and was woken, not just by the three conversing, but by the click of the tape recorder turning on. He tried to push through the daze enough to reason out what they were talking about.

He blinked a few times trying to clear his vision enough to focus on the three. He tilted his head to the side and hummed in confusion - hoping that would prompt some explanation.

The bag Nikola had was clearly the sort one gets from a discreet adult novelties shop, black and plastic. Jon had been to one once with Georgie and he’d never seen that sort of bag elsewhere.

Never mind that Nikola was holding up and inspecting a plastic syringe-like device.

His stomach sank - not again. Why this? In his thirty years, he had never... until recently... What changed that suddenly his cunt was the hottest ticket in town?! It was unfathomable that he had suddenly become _hot_ or something.

No, it must be related to the entities. That was the only logical reason. If anything to do with the last few years of his life was even remotely logical.

Nikola picked that moment to walk over in front of him, “hello, sleepyhead! Glad to see you’re awake!”

It had Breekon and Hope leave. Then, wax hands were untying him, dragging him onto a table, and stripping him to nothing again. He was tied, spread and arse on the edge, to the table.

“Time to finish your skincare regimen for the day! I have to admit _Elias_ , can I call you _Elias_ , that I didn’t expect your Archivist to have a _lovely_ little fanny to play with - so! We had to get more appropriate moisturizers for those **delicate** parts!”

As if to demonstrate to the absent Elias, Nikola stroked Jon’s slightly stiff prick.

Jon protested loudly, jerking to try and buck it’s fingers away from his poor oversensitive genitals. He **did not** want it to touch him in like this. He did not, he did not, he did not... The more he told himself that, the less convincing it sounded in his own head. What was _happening_ to him…

Nikola followed him up the table until he had nowhere left to go - a short journey. It set the tape recorder by Jon’s hip so it would capture every last little sound when he was taken by this strange thing. Ostensibly, so that _Elias_ could hear?

Nikola began to play with Jon’s cunt, teasingly stroking his cock and then dipping a single finger into his wet hole.

“Oh my, but your skin is so _nice_ and _soft_ in here!”

A traitorous little moan left his throat before he could check it. Eyes wide and pleading, he tried to close his legs as much as his bonds would allow. Once again, his thigh gap betrayed him.

He was quickly realizing that he was at Nikola’s mercy. His arms were stretched high over his head and his legs were fastened to the table legs so that his arse half hung off the table. But, now, Nikola tied him at the knees so that he had to keep them wide open. His dripping sex was on display for the mannequin.

As Nikola prodded Jon open with two fingers now, a little stream of slick poured down his crack. It tickled his arse before falling onto the hard floor with a too loud smack.

His breath came in shuddering gasps as he tried to control his body’s reaction to the mannequin’s probing digits. He screwed his eyes shut and tried to focus on anything at all that wasn’t this. If he strained his ears, he could just about hear the gentle whirr of the tape recorder. It was generally a comforting sound so he tried to use it to ground himself.

It worked nicely. So nicely that he didn’t notice when Nikola withdrew its fingers. He did notice when the mannequin pushed something long and hard and slightly bigger than a couple of fingers into his slick cunt.

He was forced back to himself fully when Nikola pressed down the plunger on what turned out to be a lube shooter and filled him with so much slick fluid that a decent amount rushed back out and splattered the floor.

Jon could have cried from the sensation. He thrashed upwards and let loose a series of distressed whimpers. Where he was filled with the liquid gave him the strongest sensation, like he needed to urinate or was suffering the early stages of menstrual cramps. His muscles twitched and contracted in such a way that even more lubricant was expelled.

Nikola seemed pleased, “there, now was that **so bad**?”

Yes, it had been.

It was strapping on an intimidating looking silicone cock - not that Jon was in any state to notice.

“Just _one step_ left and that’s to **rub** the lotion **in**!”

Jon had to notice when the dildo’s fat tip began to nudge his entrance.

He became really vocal at that, moans and whimpers rising in urgency as he tried uselessly to break free of his bonds.

This couldn’t be happening again! Not again... and yet...

Nikola pressed into him with the sort of absolute lack of care only a plastic non-human could possess. The toy sunk halfway in before Jon’s muscles clamped down hard.

The mannequin looked confused and tried to work it further in by force.

Jon was as open mouthed as was possible given the gag, a wet and sustained moan echoing in the museum basement. Eyes open with a look of profound desperation, tears dripped down his cheeks and into his ears.

Nikola held his hips, “how is **that**!?”

It asked this while thrusting as much as possible to enunciate each word. Nikola’s finger found its way back to Jon’s hard cock, but it held something small up against it. Suddenly, Jon’s body was shaken by pleasure as the device clicked on.

It was a vibrator, and a powerful one too.

The gag was a bit slipped now, becoming somewhat useless when wet and stretched and wriggled around on. Jon could maybe talk now, but he didn’t realize it.

He shook his head and frantically tugged at the bonds holding his hands in place. His poor body couldn’t handle the sheer size of whatever monster dildo Breekon and Hope had selected. The vibe didn’t help with the overwhelm, but did loosen him up.

He choked out a series of frenzied, babbled protests even while his cunt was greedily relaxing and twitching to accept more cock than it possibly should. He was going to break.

“No! N-nononononono. I-ith hhurggh!” His words were muffled and slurred but the meaning came across loud and clear.

Nikola tsked softly, “I _understand_!”

Jon was confident that it didn’t.

“But we simply **must** make sure to rub the lotion into every last _nook and cranny_.”

It rocked the massive dildo at different angles, prodding every last bit of Jon’s cunt.

Just when it felt like his insides might actually rupture, Nikola stopped.

“ **There** we are,” it removed the vibe and pulled free of Jon’s body with a wet little pop. “ _All done_!”

The sudden removal of all stimulation left Jon winded in a way he wasn’t expecting. He felt unbearably empty, cunt stretched open and slick. His entire body shook and twitched involuntarily, as if a mild electric shock was being driven up his spine.

Nikola inspected him, “oh _my_ ! You’re _so_ open! Well, I’m sure that will go back to normal soon.”

The mannequin whistled and Breekon and Hope shambled in to manhandle Jon back into his clothes and back into the chair.

Jon felt numb throughout the entire process, his body was thrumming with the aftermath of his two fruitless sexual encounters. He had never once been denied an orgasm in such a way. It was maddening.

Tied to a chair and left to sit in his own slick, Jon slipped into something of a dissociative state. He needed to turn off his brain or he’d likely not survive with any dignity left.

Nikola did not revisit the bathing again for a while. However, when it came back later that day to feed him - he was lotioned again.

It was frustrating as it rubbed his cock again. It did not fuck him, but it did set up a heater a little off to the side for him. The cold was bad for his skin.

\------

This continued for a few more days and each time Jon was that much closer to snapping. He very well understood that they were preparing his skin to be slowly removed from his person. However, there was _really_ no need to keep torturing him with small sexual touches.

It was just plain rude.

Finally on the fourth day of such treatment the basin was brought back in and he was to be bathed again. Jon had days to plan what he was going to do the next time he was untied for something other than to use the bedpan they brought along for when he needed to relieve himself. Much to his and his captor’s relief, he had a bad case of travel bowels. Something about being held hostage didn’t agree with him.

The moment he was untied and, unfortunately, trouser-less he made a break for it. Where ‘it’ was, he had no clue. He ran full tilt towards the direction that Nikola and others came from. His legs were screaming at him by the time he reached a door. Days of nonuse turning his already pathetic muscles to jelly.

He was, perhaps unsurprisingly, easily taken down. Sarah Baldwin tackled him and dragged him back to Nikola roughly. It was like being manhandled by a scarecrow.

“Told you we should have used nails,” the thing wearing Sarah complained as Nikola affixed Jon to the table.

Jon had managed to get his gag loose in the time he was running for the door, and when he was being manhandled it fell off completely. Which, unsurprisingly, showed off his very chapped lips. He didn’t make a sound though, in hopes that they wouldn’t notice. Every inch of bad skin was a lifeline to him now.

Squirming unhelpfully, he tried to tug his legs free.

Nikola was able to strap him down and it swatted his thigh none too lightly, “what a **naughty** thing you’ve been! Raised **very** poorly, indeed!”

Sarah huffed, “can I get the nail gun or not?”

“No,” Nikola huffed back. “Absolutely not! We want this skin all in one piece.”

It muttered to itself about mending being a pain.

Jon grunted, keeping his mouth closed though. He was determined to not enjoy any part of this torture. He knew it was coming so he could try and steel himself against the attack on his virtue. Which... now that he had the thought, made him sound like some 19th century spinster. In another lifetime, he supposed that could have been his role.

Shaking his head to clear the intrusive and completely unhelpful thoughts, he focused on the matter at hand. Maybe if he were relaxed, he wouldn’t get as aroused.

Unfortunately, being relaxed seemed to have the opposite effect on his shot nerves and aggravated sex drive. Being relaxed made everything so much worse.

Nikola’s touch, though cold and hard, managed to eek little sounds from the Archivist. When it stroked just along the line of his pectoral muscle or grazed just behind the knee, he couldn’t help but to moan.

By the time it got to his cunt, he was already dripping wet.

He was actively squirming now, aching to be touched and had and to finally, finally be allowed to fall over that edge into sweet oblivion.

Nikola stroked a single fingertip through the slick before pressing the lube shooter into him and slamming down the plunger.

Then, without much fanfare, it pressed the thick dildo back into him.

Jon arched as much as his bonds would allow, hips unconsciously rising to meet the thrusts. Soft whimpers and deep moans fell from his lips readily as he accepted the hard silicone deep into his willing cunt.

Nikola all but purred, “well... would you look at **that** , Sarah! Someone seems to be **enjoying** this now.”

The mannequin rocked at different angles, always hitting something inside of Jon that made him helplessly buck to chase his orgasm. It was just arrhythmic enough to keep him from reaching it, though.

Sarah simply scoffed, skulking off in a corner as she was.

“Disgusting.”

She was still quite upset about not being allowed to nail him down, sacrificial lamb style.

Jon tried, he really did. He didn’t want to enjoy it. He didn’t want to _need_ completion like this. He could have screamed with the building frustration.

Just as he was on the very cusp of orgasm, Nikola suddenly pulled free of his body. The dildo made a loud, wet pop that matched the abrupt, sucking emptiness.

As the mannequin laughed at his expression, Jon’s overwhelming pleasure crashed hard into a burning frustration. He had never experienced a ruined orgasm before. Maybe once or twice, he’d given up in the middle of trying to get himself off - but that was more of a loss of interest.

Jon needed to cum like he needed to breathe and he was choking.

\------

Hours turned into days, days into weeks, and so on. It was becoming just another part of his existence, this torture. Each time chipped away at his sense of dignity and self respect. Each time, he behaved better. Each time, he got closer to begging for it.

He was so well behaved that they now trusted him to climb onto the table of his own accord, position himself just so, and even to be untied for the duration.

He didn’t try to touch himself anymore, not after the first time. He didn’t enjoy the punishment that had earned him and he didn’t question why either.

Ever so often, Nikola would brush his cock or pinch a nipple. In his more sober moments, Jon was upset to be teaching the horrible thing about sexuality and human bodily function, even passively. In his more hysterical moments, he remembered the anatomy students.

Right now, all he could do was try to enjoy the rough fucking for what it was: a small respite in an otherwise terrible situation.

He never once hit his climax in the month that he was there.

He was sleeping when the door to his cell creaked open. After so many times, it became just another sound that woke him up instantly. It was like the tape recorder’s click or the strange static in the air. Which, if he strained his hearing, he could just about catch the sound of the muted whir somewhere nearby.

He raised his head, eyes half-lidded as sleep threatened to claim him again. He didn’t make a sound. He didn’t need to.

Nikola was in the doorway with its supplies: a basin, some lotions, and a strap-on.

It was an easy matter to get Jon bathed and ready on the table now, especially when the Archivist was so keen to get off sometime this century.

Or, at least, sometime before he died.

He was once more split open on Nikola’s massive dildo. It was getting easier and easier to take. His cock throbbed untouched and his body rose to the challenge of meeting each thrust.

His hands gripped the edges of the table to steady himself as he moved. Moaning and grunting openly now through his gag, his voice began to hitch as he reached toward his own climax.

Nikola slowed, keeping him suspended on the edge for a minute or two before dragging the dildo back from his twitching cunt.

“There we go,” it said, cheerily. “All done! Very soon, you’ll be ready.”

Something snapped inside Jon and he wrapped his legs around Nikola’s waist, whining loudly, eyes streaming with frantic tears. His knees were shaking and his breath wet and ragged. He sat up using his arms to steady himself.

He tried to tug it closer, an endless stream of what could only be described as pleas for completion bubbling out of him, but muffled by the gag.

Nikola laughed and laughed like they were playing a game and Jon was amusing. It didn’t let him penetrate himself on its toy no matter how he struggled.

Eventually, Nikola forced him back into his chair and left.

Jon’s scream was muffled, but he screamed all the same. He cried and thrashed until the bone deep pain subsided into a familiar buzz.

He was left whining on the cold floor, tied to the chair he’d overturned in his fit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time in Fucked by Fear, Jon gets "rescued" by Michael.

**Author's Note:**

> About Us: We are a queer couple and we write fucked up shit sometimes.
> 
> We appreciate you taking the time to read our nonsense. Please leave us a comment and let us know what you think. <3


End file.
